1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a system for applying metadata for object recognition and event representation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The application of computer technology and multi-media has become a focus to modern people in their everydayness. In terms of entertainment and sports, the fans may release their pressures by way of watching live games in the ball field and cheering their favorite teams/players.
However, when watching live games, viewers may not understand there are accidental events happening in the stadium because the viewing field of the viewers may be restricted due to the arrangement of the seat.
For those who cannot watch live games in the stadium, they may choose to watch TV broadcasting of the game. However, it is even more difficult for the audience of TV broadcasting to understand the current atmosphere or other events happening in the stadium if the camera of the broadcasting unit is not directed towards these events.
The disclosure discloses a system for applying metadata for object recognition and event representation, which, through the relevant information collected by the on-site audience, provides real-time statistical information to other users for them to be more fit in the atmosphere no matter they are at the stadium or not.